


beloved

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The smell of coffee wakes Jubal up
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Theme 80s books  
> Prompt any, any/any, Beloved

Jubal’s dozing, about halfway on his way to waking up properly, when the unmistakable scent of fresh brewed coffee fills his nostrils. Frowning, he reaches out beside him, finding only empty space and there’s a giggle from across the room that has him propping himself up on on elbow and squinting in the direction of the doorway. 

What he sees there makes him catch his breath. 

A shaft of early morning sunlight peeks through the curtains, catching Kristin just right, highlighting the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eye. She’s wearing his shirt, the one she peeled off his body and threw across the room last night, nothing else and he gives himself a long moment to study her completely, see what the shirt hides and what it exposes and commit both to memory. In each hand, she holds a steaming mug of coffee and as she walks over to him, there’s definitely more a swing to her hips than there usually is. The hem of his shirt swaying against her, exposing incrementally more of her to his gaze, is proof of that. 

“I thought you might need this.” She doesn’t speak until she’s sitting down on the bed beside him, handing him a mug. “You were dead to the world when I got up.” 

He accepts the cup, takes a quick sip, more to aid his dry mouth than anything else. “This is why you are so beloved.” The words bring a pleased flush to her cheeks and she bites her lip, looking down into her cup. She looks shy all of a sudden and he wonders if he’s got too serious too quickly - this is still a new thing after all and with their ages and their jobs and a million other things, it’s not what you’d call uncomplicated. 

But something about this morning, something about the way she looks, something about the warm feeling unfolding in the pit of his stomach...

Yeah. Beloved is just about right. 

When the silence threatens to stretch a little too far, he glances at the clock on the bedside cabinet. “Isn’t it a little early to be awake? We don’t have to be in for hours yet.” He knows they haven’t been called in early; as ASAC, Isobel would call him first. 

Kristen shakes her head, taking a sip of her own coffee. “I’m meeting Maggie, remember?” She had told him that last night, he recalls, but somewhere between them and now it had slipped his mind. He’s not so sure he can be blamed for that, not with the way she looked at him last night, the way she’s looking at him right now, the way she makes him feel. “We have a gym date.” 

“Stay here.” The words are out before he can stop them, and his free hand reaches out to her, lands on her thigh and slides up just a little. “We can have a different kind of workout.”

He waggles his eyebrows for effect, even as he worries that the joke might be a little too salty, a little too sleazy for her taste. But she laughs, shakes her head. “Jubal...” There’s at least sixteen extra syllables in his name but it’s a fond sound. It’s a sound he likes. 

“Fine.” He huffs out what he hopes to be a long suffering sigh, but he knows it has no effect when he’s grinning through it. “But don’t say I didn’t offer.” 

There’s a pause. Then, “Well....” 

There may be only five extra syllables in that but he’ll take it. “Well?” He’s reaching blindly to put his coffee on the nightstand as he speaks and she reaches over to do the same. 

“They say it’s not safe to do a gym workout without warming up first...” Kristen slips underneath the covers, presses her body against his. His hands go straight to her hips, under the shirt and up, and she arches against him. “Care to help me warm up?” 

Her hands wind through his hair as he nods. “I think that could be arranged.” 

The coffee goes cold on the nightstand. 

They’re both very warm indeed.


End file.
